Possessive Malfoy
by DistanceMaster
Summary: Draco loves Harry, but hates his close relationship with the Weasley twins. They are close to Harry. They are allowed to walk with him in the halls and can hang around him whenever they please, things Draco wants to do. After overhearing something in the hall, he decides to give in to his innermost wish: to confess to Harry. OCC!Draco, shy!Harry.


**A/N: This was a request from vampygurl402: top draco/bottom harry: draco possessive confesses his love to shy harry. This is my first one-shot AND request story so please review! Follow my three rules: READ, REVIEW, REPEAT!**

* * *

Possessive Malfoy

Draco sat at the Slytherin table, eyes narrowed into slits and his arms crossed over his chest. Waves of anger rose from his body like a horrid smell, making everyone near -with the exception of a select few- cower in fear. Snarling quietly under his breath, he grabbed his fork and shoved a piece of steamed broccoli covered with lemon in his mouth. He chewed with vigor, taking out his anger on the poor vegetable.

"I didn't know you liked broccoli, Dray," his best friend, Blaise Zabini, chuckled from the other side of the table.

"I feel bad for it," Pansy sighed, tossing part of a roll at the Italian teen's head. "You're torturing that poor broccoli."

"It's just so infuriating," the blond Slytherin growled, stabbing his fork into a half-eaten pork chop.

"Your plan failed again?" Blaise asked.

"You're going about it all wrong, Draco. Potter may seem to be all high and mighty, but from what I've heard, he'd pretty shy, especially when personal stuff comes into play," Pansy sighed.

"Stop lying, Pans. The Golden Boy has had fans following him around his whole life. He's probably had a few conquests. We just don't know about it," Blaise said, raising his eyebrows at Draco.

The blond growled again and kicked his best friend harshly in the shin. Getting up, he threw down his fork and stormed away. People stared after him as he left, shocked by the outburst from the Ice Prince of Slytherin. He ignored them all, even Pansy and Blaise, who followed.

As he made his way towards the Slytherin dorms, he heard a few familiar voices up ahead. Grabbing the sleeves of Pansy and Blaise's robes, he dragged them behind the huge statue of the Cackling Goblin (1). The blond held his breath, not even wanting to hear his heartbeat as the voices got closer.

"So what do you think, Harry?" Fred Weasley laughed, poking the smaller boy in the arm. "We need a definite answer!"

Draco gulped as he peaked around the statue, his eyes landing on the smallest boy in the group that was walking towards them. Harry was shaking his head, wild black hair shifting and flying. His bright green eyes shone mischievously behind his thick-rimmed glasses and a faint smile was picking at his lips. His robes were slightly large on his thin form, swaying as he walked. Draco could just see the worn trainers that adorned his feet. The bright yellow and red striped tie of Gryffindor house was untied and hung loosely around his neck.

To Draco, he was absolutely adorable.

"You can't hold out like this forever!" George Weasley teased from the dark-haired boy's side.

"I just don't know you guys," Harry replied, biting his bottom lip.

Draco gulped and had to restrain himself from jumping out, grabbing the small boy, and running away with him. His heartbeat had sped up and his pants had grown slightly tight. Behind him, Blaise was snickering silently while Pansy rolled her eyes and slapped their Italian friend on the back of the head.

"So stubborn! It's a great idea and you know it!" Fred cried dramatically. "Come on, mate."

"No, not until I'm sure," Harry sighed. "I have to be positive before I do something like that. It's a big step."

Draco's attention pricked up. This conversation was becoming more and more interesting by the minute.

"Of course it is," George said, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder to reassure him. "We'll give you as long as you want, but you need to decide soon. We can't wait forever."

Harry nodded in agreement, ducking his head a little and blushing. Draco's heart sunk. When the group was out of earshot, Draco turned to his two friends, his eyes wide and his chin wobbling a little.

"What's wrong Draco?" Blaise asked, clearly concerned.

"I-I think the Weasley twins are interested in Harry," Draco murmured, tapping his chin with his finger.

Sighing, Pansy rolled her eyes again. There was suddenly a loud crack and Draco stared in shock at Pansy, a hand held up to his cheek. She had just slapped him.

"What the hell was that for?" he shouted.

"You're the Slytherin Ice Prince and you're acting like a driveling Hufflepuff (1). Get it together!" she snarled. "Here's a thought! If you like Potter so much, why don't you just ask him out! Confess! Is that so hard?"

"Yes!" Draco snarled. "He doesn't pay any attention to me anymore! I've tried everything, but-"

"-Probably because you're asking like a little mother fucking prat," Pansy spat, boxing his ear. "Be a Slytherin and trick him, you idiot. Get him alone and just tell him!"

Draco rubbed his ear, inwardly cursing his one female friend. He sneered at her, nodding absentmindedly. He knew she was right and while he wanted to do just that, it was impossible to get Harry alone. Those Weasley twins were always with him.

At the end of Fourth Year, Harry had slowly descended into a deep depression. The once-close friendship between himself and Ron had never recovered from the incident before the first task and when Ron drifted away, Hermione went with him. Draco had been infuriated at the mud- muggleborn. She'd abandoned the first friend she'd ever made in the Wizarding World for a boy that had hated her originally. Draco remembered the rumors from first year. Why she did it though, he wasn't sure. They seemed to always be fighting with Harry stuck in the middle. Perhaps she was secretly a masochist or a sadist.

The death of Cedric Diggory had been the hardest blow to Harry. While everyone seemed to be ignoring –or hating- him for it, Draco had seen what was really going on. Harry was declining and Draco had been prepared to do something when the Merlin damned Weasley twins had swept in and saved the day. The three of them had become the new Golden Trio and were practically attached at the hip. Whenever Draco tried to taunt the dark-haired boy –his attempts at getting Harry's attention- the twins were quick to jump to his defense and then usher the smaller teen away in the blink of an eye.

Then came the summer. Draco had heard through his father had Harry had been forcibly removed from his home for reasons that were secret, even to the Minister of Magic. The Wizarding Children's Welfare Department were silent to the bone on the subject.

When Harry returned, he was practically silent. He talked to few except his dorm mates, the twins, and few other random people, like the crazy Lovegood girl from Ravenclaw. Steadily, as the year went on, he became happier and more open. He'd even started laughing again and it made Draco's heart ache. He was glad that his secret love was happy, but at the same time he wanted to be the one who caused that laughter, not the damn Weasley twins.

Growling to himself, Draco made up his mind. Tomorrow, he'd confess to his beloved Harry Potter.

And the boy would be his if he had his way.

* * *

Draco decided that Potions class would be the best time to catch his little love. It was the only class that the Weasley twins couldn't pick Harry up from, as their Defense class started at the time theirs ended. Gathering up his courage as he finished cutting the boomslang skin, Draco stole a glance at Harry. The dark-haired twin was working with Finnegan, an interesting choice according to Draco. He had lost his seemingly inherent ability to blow things up, but what was even more remarkable was that Harry was the one teaching him the proper way to stir the potion.

He smiled a little. Harry had become surprisingly good at Potions since their Fifth Year started. It didn't hurt that Draco had asked his godfather to lay off his attacks on the poor boy. Severus had begrudgingly agreed, especially after the secretive events of the past summer. Harry had confidence in dealing with the subject now.

Draco finished up his potion, watching as it turned a deep green color. Bottling it, he set the filled vial on Severus's desk before slipping back to his desk to finish cleaning up. Severus had given up on pairing him with another student after Third Year when Draco had shown him that he was more than competent with concerns to Potions. He was actually studying Seventh Year material with his godfather in private.

When he was finished, Draco was excused and slipped out of the room. Hiding in a broom closet across the hall, Draco lay in wait, grinning to himself. He and Severus had worked it all out the night before. Everything was going to go perfect.

He heard the sound of a door opening and the loud chatter of students leaving the classroom. Over the noise, he heard Severus shout out Harry's name, asking him to stay behind. When the hallway was quiet. Draco slipped out from the closet again and made his way over to the Potions classroom. Opening the door, he strode inside, trying to fight down his nervousness.

Harry glanced up at him as he came in, frowning. Severus stood up straight from where he'd been leaning against his desk, arms folded in the large sleeves of his black robe. With a sigh, he left the room, slamming the door that lead to his personal quarters.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, his frown becoming heavier and heavier with each passing moment.

Draco cleared his throat, taking a moment to still his wildly beating heart. Taking a deep breath, he began, "So, Potter. I've noticed that you've been ignoring me lately."

"The twins say that you're a loser just trying to get my attention," Harry replied shyly.

Draco gritted his teeth. Of course those hellions had told him that.

"Well, yes, that's true, but I have a reason."

"What reason is that?" Harry asked, his eyes wide with curiosity.

Draco gulped. That cute face made him want to kiss the living daylights out the other teen. Settling himself again, he continued, "Well, I uh."

Fuck. He was so fucking this up. He needed to get a grip. Growling quietly, he stalked up to Harry, whose eyes grew wider with a slight twinge of fear. Before he could feel too bad, Draco grabbed Harry's chin and kissed him. He felt Harry freeze as he pulled the other teen up out of his chair, wrapping his arms around the thin body.

His heart sunk when Harry didn't move. Preparing to move away and leave behind those luscious lips forever, Harry grabbed his face and slammed them back together. Draco opened his mouth, his tongue slipping out to tongue Harry's hard, but adorable lips. The smaller boy jerked away, blushing deeply.

Draco chuckled, hugging Harry tightly to him. The smaller boy's blush deepened, coloring almost all of his face a bright red. Pecking him on the cheek, Draco rocked them back and forth, comforting the embarrassed boy. Harry was just so cute.

"Ah, uh, what, uh-"

"I like you, Harry. I like you a lot," Draco murmured, kissing the top of Harry's head. "I've liked you since Second Year."

"Wh-, uh, um, w-why?"

Draco looked down at his little love, frowning. The green eyes that stared up at him were full of confusion.

"Well, because you're, well, cute and stubborn and surprisingly Slytherin for a Gryffindor, but you still have that reckless streak," Draco said.

"Oh." Harry frowned as he fisted his hand in the front of Draco's robe. He blushed again and murmured, "I, uh-"

"What was that, little love?" Draco asked.

Standing on his tiptoes, Harry whispered, "I like you too." He fell back on his heels, blushing harshly. "But I don't understand why you like me," he added, louder.

"I just told you why-"

"Yes you did, but I don't understand why those are good things," Harry murmured. "I know I'm not handsome or smart like you are so why would someone like you want me?"

"You're smart Harry! Who told you otherwise?" Draco cried, feeling protective of his little one.

"Well uh, look I know I'm not anything like you. I'm stupid and reckless and ugly and a freak so-"

Draco grabbed the back of Harry's head, slamming his face against his shoulder. Hugging him tightly, Draco silently willed him to stop. Rage filled him. Who had told his little one these things? Who made him believe that he was the opposite of what Draco saw, of what everyone saw?

"Harry, you're none of those things. You're beautiful, smart, and you're definitely not a… freak! Who told you such things? I'll kill them!"

Harry smiled, blushing again at Draco's words. "I've always been told that. My aunt and uncle, they didn't like him."

"Was that why you were removed from your home this summer?"

Harry nodded shyly. "Its so embarrassing to say, but they finally got tired of me. My uncle started beating me with his belt and screaming all of these horrible things about me. They locked me back in the cupboard and didn't let me out except to hit me. Halfway through the summer, someone, one of the neighbors, saw what was going on through the window and called Child Services. They handed my case over to the WCWD (2)."

Harry smiled. "I live with my godfather now that he's been cleared."

Draco embraced Harry tightly, kissing the top of his head. He squeezed Harry, trying his best to comfort the smaller boy. "Whatever your… family… told you is wrong. You're everything to me."

Thin arms wrapped around him, hugging the Slytherin. "Thank you, Draco."

"For what?"

"For confessing to me and for loving me. The twins have been trying to get me to confess for months, but I kept saying that I wasn't ready."

Draco sighed in relief inwardly. This must be what they had been talking about in the hall the day before.

"I was so worried that you would reject me," Harry admitted.

Cupping the round face of his little love, Draco smiled broadly.

"You have nothing to worry about, Harry. I love you with all of my being. Will you be my boyfriend"

Harry smiled back at him, nodding. "What about your father? He doesn't exactly like me."

Draco shook his head at the nervous shake in his love's voice. "Don't worry about Father. He's not nearly as threatening has he makes himself to be. He respects you actually. You were the first person to trick a Malfoy into anything in centuries!"

Giggling, Harry clung to his new boyfriend, pressing his face into Draco's dark robes. Draco rested his chin on the top of Harry's head, glancing in the direction of the door that led to Severus's private quarters. He could see a long strand of blond hair beyond the slightly open door and he rolled his eyes.

"Father, if you and Severus are going to make out, can't you do it somewhere else?" Draco cried.

Lucius poked his head out from behind the door, his lips slightly bruised and swollen. He pouted slightly at his son. "Draco, don't be so mean! Something so cute as you two is inspiring."

"I don't want my father and stepfather making out when I'm having a romantic moment," Draco snarled. He clutched Harry closer to him. "Besides, only I can see Harry when he's this cute."

The dark-haired boy in his arms blushed deeply as Severus chuckled from beyond the door. Lucius sneered at his son.

"Possessive Malfoy."

* * *

(1): I know that this is not a trait of Hufflepuff but remember they are in Slytherin. Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are probably their LEAST two favorites and also those houses are much more open about their feelings than Slytherins are. Pansy is pissed off because Draco is whining like a baby to them but won't do anything about it.

(2): Remember that Harry was taken away by the Wizarding version of child services. Its completely made up by me. Stands for Wizarding Children's Welfare Department.

Also if you don't know what uke and seme mean they mean submissive and dominant respectively. In a gay relationship, they usually refer to who tops, but it can also be used in terms of personality. Harry and Draco are very OCC in this. Harry is overly shy and adorable= uke. Draco is possessive and after he gets over himself, dominant= seme.

Hope you enjoyed it and I hope my new footnotes clarified a few things.


End file.
